Riding horses as well as trotters need to be ported and the transport of a horse can be frequent for example if a riding club is used that is not in direct connection to the stable. Most frequently a carrier for horses in the form of trailer pulled by a passenger car or SUV is used. The horse is usually transported with its head in a forward position and it is tightly fitted propped sideways preventing it from falling in the case of a sideward movement. Should the horse however successfully lie down it will be injured because it cannot raise itself up in such a narrow space. At the application of the brake the horse will be throw forward. If the brakes are applied gently the horse can be warded off (parry) but if the breaking is sudden the horse is thrown forward. Often there is a beam at the level of the breast which stops the horse from being flung forward and the horse is exposed to various degrees of pain or even to injury should the brakes be applied suddenly. Such incidents can cause the horse to refuse to enter the carrier the next time it is to be transported even if it has not been exposed to serious injury. Also it can occur that a horse throws itself forward going under the beam and then it is seized by panic and breaks its back when it tries to rise itself up again. It has also been found that horses rear up and get fastened on the beam.